


KISS B

by messeating



Series: YJ [1]
Category: yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messeating/pseuds/messeating
Summary: 很想听他唱歌





	KISS B

“最想金在中唱的歌…”郑允浩一边刷着手机一边念念有词，“我也有最想让在中唱的歌。”

他说着翻身上床，从背后把也在玩儿手机的金在中圈进怀里，“我也有想让在中唱的歌！”又重复了一遍。

金在中闻言侧过头亲了亲郑允浩的鼻尖，说道：“想听什么，我现在就可以给你唱啊？”

本来他以为郑允浩会说lovin you什么的，类似于告白的歌。

结果郑允浩坏笑着咬着金在中的下唇，含糊的说着，“kiss b 啊。”

“那个…也可以啊…”他脸一红，心里也知道自己这首歌一直被叫小黄曲的，说起来还是有些害羞，“现在唱吗？”

他唱过无数次这首kiss b，可还没有过给那个神秘的b单独唱过，心里也是想要的。

“嗯，唱吧，就现在。”他已经从下唇吻到耳后，轻轻浅浅地，一点点啄着，金在中被他弄得又痒又酥。

他咳嗽了一下清清嗓，缩了缩脖子躲避着郑允浩的嘴唇，“那我唱了，你不要干扰我。”

“你不会这么容易受我干扰的。”不仅嘴巴没停下，手也钻进了睡衣里面，贴着皮肤一寸寸摸着。

金在中见他不放开自己，脖子又实在痒，便躲了一下。郑允浩也知道自己一直咬着他脖子也唱不出来，干脆退而求几次开始啃肩膀。

“想给你 你喜欢的雪糕 ”

脖子被放开之后他就松了口气，张口开唱了，声音轻轻的，郑允浩听在耳朵里觉得像极了平时他跟自己撒娇时的声音。

他把金在中的肩头那块啃的湿漉漉的，睡衣也不知道什时候被脱掉了。

“老实说相对抓著你的手 我更想要你吻我 ”

金在中唱这句的时候脸红了几分，手下意识地也抓紧了郑允浩放在他腹部的胳膊。

郑允浩干脆握着他腰提起来转了一个面，让金在中面对面坐在自己腿上。

然后结结实实地吻了他。直到金在中推开，“还让不让我唱了？”

郑允浩说：“嗯，继续。”

“专属我们的秘密 会叫谁也要嫉妒 ”

嫉妒两个字几乎没有发出声音，因为郑允浩含住了他一边的乳头，他要拼命咬着嘴唇才让自己没有叫出来。郑允浩还使坏地揉着他的后穴，“不准停。”

“幸福的呐喊 谁也会偷听到 ”

后面已经进去几根手指了，金在中没办法分心去感觉。他唱得断断续续，两条长腿在郑允浩腰上缠地紧紧的。胸口还被郑允浩咬着，实在控制不住。

几乎是带着哭腔唱出了高潮第一句———

“You are my everything ”

然后猝不及防地，郑允浩拔了手指真枪上阵，直接插了进去，“不要停。”

“And so hot,……so cool……so sweet……oh making in love ”他这下是真的哭了，咬着郑允浩的肩膀，口齿不清地唱着，唱完in love就摇着头不开口了，嘴里呜呜地哭着。

郑允浩也不忍心欺负过头头了，他抱着金在中颠了几下，然后猛地按住腰，一下子插到最深处，偏头含着金在中的耳垂，低沉着声音继续唱道：

“So hot, so cool, so sweet …”

金在中觉得很羞耻，心想自己以后还怎么好好唱这首歌啊！嘴巴一用力就给郑允浩肩膀添了个牙印。

“宝贝，那句被你划掉的，我觉得应该加上…”郑允浩话一出就觉得后背一痛，金在中爪子不老实地乱抓着，“so deep…”

他还是没放过金在中，那句被金在中划掉的歌词被郑允浩本人唱出口的同时，他也让金在中切身感受了一下，到底有多深。

他固定着金在中的屁股，不让他乱扭，腰部借力一翻身，把金在中压到床上。

位置的转变带动着郑允浩在他体内大幅度的转动，金在中喉咙里溢出一声尖叫。郑允浩不给一点喘息时间，全力耸动着腰。

金在中这下呻吟再也压不住，时高时低地叫着，郑允浩低头咬着他乳头，他便又哭又叫地。

可爱的样子让人忍不住更要欺负，“幸福的呐喊，谁也会偷听到。”他一边动着腰一边喘着气唱金在中刚刚唱过的歌词，“你现在也是幸福的呐喊吧，你说，会有人偷听吗？”

他在这种时候总是忍不住变得很坏，每次做爱如果金在中没有哭，他总觉得少了点什么。

尽管做完之后着急着冰敷眼睛滴眼药水的人也是他。

“郑…允浩…允浩…操我，不要说了…呜呜…”金在中知道郑允浩喜欢自己说什么，也知道郑允浩喜欢自己什么样子，他一向乐于配合。

就像他知道郑允浩叫他唱这首歌肯定不会是简单的一个唱一个听。他也情愿一步一步跟着郑允浩走。

“乖，把那句唱完我就好好操你。”郑允浩额头已经一层汗了，还觉得不够。

金在中知道他说的那一句是什么，他呜呜地撒了一会儿娇，见郑允浩不为所动，瘪了瘪嘴，任命地深呼吸了一下。

“ so hot……so cool……so sweet，”他顿了顿，看了眼郑允浩，睫毛抖了抖，上面的水给抖落了继续唱道，“so deep ……”

“好棒，奖励你。”

金在中知道自己这是过关了，张开手臂要抱。郑允浩也配合地俯下身让他抱着自己的脖子。

他一手穿过金在中的腰，一手包着金在中的屁股，把金在中整个下身固定住了。

两手在自己往前顶弄的时候把金在中往自己胯下按，每次都进的极深。

金在中叫得高高低低的，最后射的时候又哭了郑允浩一肩膀的眼泪。

郑允浩射进去的时候还蹬着腿喊着撑，装不下了。等射完郑允浩准备拔出去了他又不干了，两腿勾着郑允浩的腰不让出去。

“怎么这么爱撒娇，嗯？”

金在中吸了吸鼻子，“你不是喜欢吗！”

“我喜欢什么你就干什么，这么听话啊？”

“我都这么听话了你还逮着机会欺负我，再不听话还不知道会怎么样呢。”

金在中舒服了还是很好说话的，郑允浩现在埋在他身体里，动作很轻地碾磨着，磨得他很舒服，说话自然软了。

“还要吗？”

“不要了，明天还有事情。”他夹了夹屁股，有些意犹未尽，“抱我去洗澡。”

“好。”

他说有事情要做郑允浩就从来不会再为难他，总是把他的身体放在第一位。

当然，休息期除外。


End file.
